Cries Of The Heart
by Fairy Demon
Summary: Time past, memories fade, but the destiny of two will forever be entwined. Split apart by the test of his one most heartfelt desire, only separated by time as well as emotions. To pass, his greatest wish will be granted... to fail, she will die.


A/N: This is my current fluffy story and at this precise moment I'm also in my tired-descriptive mode, so be forewarned that it will have an overdramatic and will have unneeded terminology. So sit back and enjoy .!

A/N: The writing below is readable, so for those who can correctly think they know what it says can email me what it is!

** __**

... ...Cries Of The Heart _... ..._

"eovl ylno dna eno ym yb draeh eb lliw traeh ym fo seirc eht noos yllufepoh, yademos taht meard I kcab daeh ym gniyl"

**__**

Prelude

A deep midnight casting filled the sky, clouds and lightning rolled across the night, thunder roaring and drummed their ferocious yet elegant music. Harsh gales came with flashes of light blinding in their glory, lighting the silhouette of a stone castle that lied in the middle of a silent forest. Within the fortress, shadows moved with either grace or short ridged steps except one particular form. This form consisted of a short body, a hobble-like gait, and a staff that was taller then the one who carried it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! SESSHOU-MARU-SAMA!" The form rushed through the impressive halls, hands cupped in front of his frog-like face. Passing open doorways and undistinguished forms in servants' clothing. His robe-like outfit flared around his seemingly taunt green skin and a pair of outrageously sized eyes that took up most of his large face. Shaking his head too and through, "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA WHERE ARE YOU, SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" His very annoying yet comical voice echoed through the hall.

"Jaken, what is wrong ?" a small childish voice asked behind him, "Does Jaken need Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Startled and irritated, Jaken snapped back, "Of course you stupid girl," and without looking behind him to see if she followed, "Why else would Jaken look for the Great Sesshoumaru-sama!" He lifted his staff and shook it in the air, "but an idiot like you couldn't understand my devotion!" In his ranting he kept his pace but thoroughly forgot about his search for his elusive master.

The young child stared at the back of Jaken's ranting form and shrugged. His ranting never really made any sense to her since they tend to go on and on, far longer then her attention span would last. Skipping and humming after him her mind far from what he was saying, her eyes caught a bright glimmer of light in one of the darken rooms. She stopped, her emotions rioted, wanting and needing clashed; she wanted to know what the shiny thing was, but she needed to stay out of the Room. But as a child her mind quickly deduced that wanting to see what the light came from was the same as needing to find out if Sesshoumaru-sama just "might" need it. Happily knowing that going into the room was 'alright', she quickly slipped into the room leaving the long-winded Jaken behind.

"...and that is why this Jaken is the Great Sesshoumaru-sama's right hand man!" Spinning around in his gusto Jaken fell over his webbed feet when he finally noticed that the girl was nowhere in site and only a few servants staring at him. Blushing and flustered, he mumbled, " Idiot" he spun around once more and found himself face to face... well face to kneecap of his lord.

"Jaken, Move" His icy voice stated, golden eyes unemotionally viewed the insignificant oversized frog.

In surprise, Jaken quickly and humbly stumbled backwards out of Sesshoumaru's way. His head bowed and apologizing at bullet-like speed. "I am so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, please forgive me. Sorry my lord, sorry-"

"Jaken"

Brought up short, Jaken looked up from his bowed position, "Yes, my Sesshoumaru-sama"

Barely looking over his shoulder, he coldly said "Be Quiet"

Jaken quickly replied, "Yes my lord!" and quickly hobbled after his lord. Forgetting about the young girl and his message...

...

The child on the other hand was prancing right into Sesshoumaru's Study. Eyes completely focused on a small jeweled statue. The statue was placed in the middle of the room on what seemed like a crystal pedestal placed with wax candles lit inside its inner hollow base ceaselessly burning its flame. The statue was made out of pure gold inlayed with precious stones that glittered as the light reflected off of the facets. Showers of vibrant color shimmered and danced around the room and wooden floor, shinning on glass and reflective wood, brightening the dark room. Entranced the young girl with its stunning display, she walked slowly forward and with hesitant hands lightly picked up the statue her eyes trained only on its glory.

"Oh! Pretty" she whispered as her hands gently traced across the gold. Her eyes staring into the brilliant ice blue eyes, and all thoughts except one was left in her mind 'Her eyes seemed to burn with white flames.'

...

In the corridors on the other side of the castle, Jaken finally remembered why he was looking for Sesshoumaru in the first place.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken said as he followed Sesshoumaru into the main hall.

"What is it Jaken." Sesshoumaru commanded without looking behind him.

"Well your package from the ancient lands has come. I told the servants to place them in your study." He stated with pride that he did something for his lord. "Oh and here," he reached inside his robes and produced and single ivory box inlaid with silver. "It was a gift from one of the merchants." He handed the package to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but a small smirk appeared on his face. He already knew what the small box contained. His eyes narrowed as his cunning mind evaluated the value of the package that took him 200 years to acquire. He slowly opened the silver box lid. His face froze, his eyes staring at what laid in the case.

Jaken gulped, his eyes growing wide in fear and shock and crocked out, "Sesshoumaru-sama, you are scaring Jaken!"

But Sesshoumaru didn't answer him, his mind was far from where they stood. Fear clenched his heart. As his mind tried to focus a single strain of music flitted through the castle.

My dear child

Do not frit or cry

A single voice floated throughout the castle, neither echoing nor coming from one direction. Everyone paused and listen, all entranced by the sweet gentle words.

__

Someday your heart shall grow

As will your deepest desire

Each word seemed to flow over your body and envelope you in its warmth. But only one soul it did not touch.

__

So wipe away your tears

Lay your head and sleep

Your dreams will come to be

and may your future be as sweet

One single soul who desperately dashed toward the Study, leaving the box in the hall. His eyes finally showing some emotion, swirling of fear and anxiety. His form blurred by his speed, then just as quickly turned and flew through the thick wooden doors. He halted by what meet his eyes.

Rin, his dear Rin laid on what seemed to be a large burning crystal alter. Her form cradled in a ring of white fire and a hovering statue of the Goddess of War, the Great Istar. Light seemed to pour out of the jewels on its body, showering a water of colors on the apparition of the Goddess.

"Dear son of the Great Dog Demon, Sesshiya." The same voice that sang, spoke from the blinding figure. "I shall place a test upon you for 500 years, if you past the test you shall have your greatest wish granted. If you fail your test, then your greatest nightmare will be granted. Act wisely." The apparition, and the statue rapidly started to fade away as was Rin.

Sesshoumaru shaking out of his trance tried to dive for the disappearing Rin, but he was to late. Rin and the statue was gone. Falling to his knees, Sesshoumaru fell upon the scorched wooden floors and leaned his head upon the crate that the statue was in and the place were Rin had lain. The song continued as it faded away.

__

For someday a trail shall come

Fear shall engulf your heart

Fury of emotions will leave you in darkness

With loneliness that will not part...

Sesshoumaru was found a few hours later by Jaken, he had never left from his position. Jaken walking slowly up to Sesshoumaru heard him whisper, "I was to late, I wasn't able to save her... " Clenched in his hands was a necklace that held a single small seeing-eye glass that held a small image of the sleeping Rin...

__

To be continued...

A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it? If you would be so kind as to please Review my stories! I Really would like comments on my stories, they give me motivation to write even more! Well If you like my writing you may want to read my other stories!

Syaoran/Sakura fanfics!

Diablo's Court: Chapter 1 and 2 is up!

__

All things that she held dear, her memory, gone, in a very instant she is now hunted by a serial killer. She must now gather all of the answers of her questions with the most unlikely of partners...her enemy ...or...her soul mate. (Action/Adventure) _with some romance._

****

! NEW !

Tech Wars: Chapter 1 is up!

__

What happens when the very life you lead was a lie, your very existence no longer yours; your face, your voice, your very name belongs to someone else. Everything and everyone does not know you, leaving only the chose of fighting to reclaim everything lost in the War of the lifetime! (Suspense/Action/Adventure)


End file.
